The Unfortunate Painter
by MasterAion
Summary: "The painter has decided!" The guard announced To king Tendo who rose from his chair with antisipation. "I will marry her King Tendo.." Ramna said dryly, glancing only once at Akane who gasped with horror.
1. A New Begining

Tell me a story... one with lots of romance, a prince charming who comes and saves the day, a princess more beautiful than a flawless diamond and well, you get the idea. Unfortunately, we do not live in a world full of _happy_ endings. We live where reality was enforced upon a simple species known as humanity. My name is Ranma and I was a painter…Welcome to the cesspool that is my reality.

My tale is kind of a long one so please bear with me. Let's see, I started out life in perishing poverty with no mother, brother, love, hope or a kind word. I had a cruel no good drunken bastard, old man who called me son. I spent a large part of my innocence scowering lonely places for nuts and barriers. My chief competitors turned out to be tradesmen looking for dye materials for their paints. They used me to get the odd berry in the briar patch. I deduced their secrets and beat them at their own game.

Soon it was me that was making and selling the dyes. I knew where the better berries grew and hunger is a formidable teacher. It wasn't long before I began calling myself an artist instead of a house painter which brought in more coin. More coin brought more jobs AND more pressure to excel beyond the just painting that right color of puce.

Flushed with talent, painting old biddies' portraits was the way to go. From village to town I roamed and my art proceeded me. Welcomed everywhere I thought why should I go see my patrons? They can come see me. And they did. And they became a pest.

I moved out to where only the rich could seek me. A place deserted and unwelcoming that weeded out those who were not serious about my superior talent. Besides I didn't need any urchins stealing my berry secrets or mucking about the odd briar patch. They don't have what it takes anyway.

As for the "old man," he hated coming around. There were no wenches or wine or music divine to distract him. That made the place damn near perfect. The trouble is when you are THE exceptional artist of your age; the world really does beat a path to your door. Mine was beaten down by a kinglet name Tendo.

So here it is 1134 and I, Ranma Saotome, have what I really want. No old man hanging around to remind me of my origins, a small cottage outside Tendo's kingdom of insignificance that is surrounded by beautiful forest and wildlife galore.

Life was tolerable until King Tendo decided he had to have me. Then it began the constant pestering, stalking, and interrupting of my work.

"Aright, you win!" I yelled to the king when he asked me for what seemed like the thousandth time, "I just can't take it any longer so I'll come to your castle and live with you. But under one condition… when I am working you and everyone else will leave me alone until told otherwise."

King Tendo agreed almost immediately and before I knew it I was living in the castle. Time passed without disturbance and I got use to the royal life. King Tendo had me create masterpiece after masterpiece and when I completed them he praised me as though I was his own flesh and blood. Then one gorgeous night, we were just sitting at the large wooden dining room table, drinking tea and discussing the next art piece that the king wanted created. Then out of the blue he said he wanted me to marry his daughter, Akane Tendo! Now don't get me wrong, Princess Akane is beautiful in personality and appearance but I knew all too well that I…both of us were just to young and inexperienced in love. So, I had said no. Displeased with my answer the king threw me into the dungeon to "think" it over.

For weeks I was treated like a rotting prisoner until I did as the king demanded. And me, being as stubborn as I am, had refused and refused to wed his daughter until finally King Tendo came to me, fury in his eyes, and said, "If you do not do this you will rot and die down here like the scum before you had. So just give it up. Marry Akane! You'll love her if you just-"

"I cannot." I interrupted without making eye contact, "It's too uncommon for a male of my standards to marry inside the royal bloodline. You must understand."

"Well I don't! I'm practically handing you wealth beyond your wildest dreams and your throwing it back in my face without a second thought! Either you are a mad man or you just have no common sense." And with that, he left me in silence.

I had no desire to die, but I had an even greater desire for not marrying the princess. I was lost confused and for the first time in my life…scared. It wasn't so much as me being scared of dying it was more of me being forced into a prepared wedding. All my life I had freedom. You would catch me doing nothing but travel and do as I would as a child. Even when I was a full grown man I still had the passion for adventure. And here I am now; I look awful my long black locks of hair grew slick and silky, my perfect gentleman's suit had been torn up and I had not been fed in three straight days so I was a twig. How did I go from being a successful creative genius to a foul rotting prisoner?

For a while I pondered this until I finally made up my mind. Without a second thought I stood from the old chair my half lifeless body had been in and turned to the guard, who was sitting at a polished table vertical of me eating a red apple, requesting permission to see King Tendo. With much hast the large guard unlocked the door and practically dragged me through the narrow corridors and into the throne room.

"King Tendo! King Tendo!" The guard cried in a deep husky voice as we entered the room, "The good painter has made up his mind!" King Tendo immediately stopped talking to princess Akane who, to my surprise, was in the room as well. The guard quietly brought me to my knees as the king made his way over to my current position. So, looking into the brown eyes of my king with my sad blue ones I spoke loud and clear bowing my head ever so slightly in respect, "Sire, I would never have dreamed of being asked by the king himself to marry his youngest daughter, but I kneel here before you now excepting with great honor to take her majesties hand in marriage. Thank you for giving me the honor…now may I please stop sleeping with the rats?"

The king was silent as his eyes grew narrow and I could be wrong but I thought I saw a glimmer of tears. The king slowly stood up from his chair and walked toward me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and took a moment to look at my face with much density I could pea myself, but I held it together. His lips tugged into a slight smirk as he pulled me into a hug whispering words of glee. I was shocked at the abrupt embrace but hugged him as well as not to be rude. However, with my head placed on his right shoulder blade I had a good view of princess Akane who, just realizing now, had the look of pure horror written across her facial features.

A/N:

I'm so excited for this story! I got the idea from a short story we had to write in English class and thought you all might enjoy it. Btw, sorry I haven't updated "Care to join the Insane?" and I'm extra sorry that I left you guys off on a cliffhanger, but I have no clue how I'm going to explain why no one but Grubbs can see Kernel. I'm seriously debating whether I should just delete the story and try again. -_-

Well, enjoy this story while I deal with that problem….

Bye then!

-UnraisedClock


	2. Back and better than ever

Greetings my fellow Fanfiction friends,

I am glad to state that I am back and am in the process of continuing my two stories, "_Care to Join the Insane?_" and "_The Unfortunate Painter_". My departure from this site was unexpected, but short lived for my freshman year of school happened to keep me from you.  
>Test after test, one failed romance after the other, and detention slips galore. And even now I'm neglecting homework and doing this instead. I'm a terrible student…<p>

However, I've happily returned ready to make it up to you all who have become frustrated with my cliff hangers. Personally I hate cliff hangers just as much. I also hate when I see someone has updated a story after months of nothing and it's a pointless apology for being absent from the site because of life getting in the way.

Alright, now that we've established I'm back, working on the unfinished stories and am a huge hypocrite, Prepare yourselves for the continuation of my long overdue updates.

Thankyou, 

Vic (aka- MasterAion)

-PS: I still have no idea how I'm going to continue "_Care to Join the Insane?_" I'm sorry guys… If you've got any ideas at all, message me? Cause all I can think of is deleting it and trying again.  
>Sorry again…-<p> 


	3. There's more to you that meets the eye

-Authors note: My attempt at the second chapter of "_The Unfortunate Painter_". My editor lives in Pennsylvania, however he will be visiting soon so in the meantime I'll do my best to make this a good one without mistakes. ._.

The chirping of birds filled the silent summer day as I added a small tint of red to my almost complete painting. It had been three days since I had agreed to the arranged marriage of Akane Tendo, Princess of Jusenkyo and myself, a poor unfortunate painter. Since then things fell into a downward spiral rather than lightening up like I had hoped.

Akane was not at all pleased with the situation. Neither was I of course but she was so much more against this than I ever was. She fumed the night I had knelt in front of King Tendo and fell prey to his devious and dastardly plans. She stood from her chair, her face hidden by her long luscious black hair, and removed herself from the room without a word. Slamming the door so hard the door was wounded with a long crack down the middle.

I had not seen her since that night and part of me kind of does not want to. She might kill me if we were left alone. Which is a pity… before this ridiculously dramatic situation occurred, Akane and I had made very good friends. When I had first arrived to the castle I knew no one and did not fit in as well as intended to. I did not blend with the servants, maids, and chefs. I did not blend with the lords, the lesser lords, hell even the knights. I fit no category inside the palace and was half tempted to return to my small cabin but the king had won me over with very 'special attention'. I was given a room bigger than any living arrangement I've ever had, a nonstop buffet of every kind of food imaginable, and a peaceful place used to do my work.

Sometime after my first few days in the palace I had already met Kasumi, the kings' eldest daughter. She was not only beautiful on the outside with her long brown hair and bright hazel eyes, her fair pale skin and adorable smile but she was kind, innocent and pure. She helped everyone any way she could. She cooked with the chefs, cleaned with the maids, and went out on errands with the servants. I was very rare to find someone doing something for her and it was even rarer to find her in a foul mood or saying negative things. She was simply picture perfect. 

The second daughter, Nabiki, was practically the exact opposite from Kasumi however. She was cunning and devious, obsessed with money and blackmail. The most selfish person I've ever met in all of Jusenkyo and I've met men who have sold their children to slavery just to get an ale fix. Why Kami blessed her with such a beautiful face and seductive smile I will never know. 

These two girls kept me company and a feeling of being not so lonely through my first few weeks at the castle. I had not met Akane until the month after my arrival. She had been traveling with her mother, to the kingdom miles and miles away belonging to family friends, King Kuno, Prince Tatewaki, and Princess Kodachi. I've heard that the Prince has had his eyes on Akane for quite some time and had demanded Akane come for a visit. King Tendo and Queen Tendo, being the hopless romantics that they are, agreed hoping Akane would stop being so stubborn and give the Prince a chance. She never did and after an incident were Kuno made a move and Akane creamed him in the face the two women returned a month earlier than planned. 

When I had first lain my eyes on Akane I found her simply breathe taking. Long black hair, clear sky blue eyes, flawless pale skin… She stood tall and proud making her seem so much stronger in that small frail body. I was both intimidated and intrigued. When she spoke her words were clear and confident and when she walked it was with purpose and grace. She was kind and caring like Kasumi and she was incredibly seductive when she smiled, like Nabiki. Granted, she was clumsy and a bit hot headed but other than that she was a very well put together sixteen year old.

We enjoyed each other's company, we could talk about nothing for hours, we could see each other in the worst of moods without getting irritated or annoyed and we could just sit together and not be bored. We were fine, and now… Now that were to be married, she hates me? Unacceptable. 

So there I had sat, for three days, and painted a picture of what we would be like married and to be completely and utterly honest… It doesn't seem like that bad an idea but of course I would not ever admit that in a lifetime.

"HYA! HA!" The single piece of wood split into millions as my left fist pierced it perfectly. Panting, I kicked the air with my foot a few times, sweat drops falling from my face at a slow pace. Punch, kick, punch, kick, punch, kick… and endless cycle of martial arts always puts my head at ease; I call it my 'Special therapy'.

"AH!" I swung my foot around and was surprised to see Akane standing right in my foot's pathway; I pulled back and luckily, missed her by a few centimeters. She didn't even flinch, just stood there with her arms crossed looking at me with a bored expression. "Are you crazy?" I spat at her. She dropped her hands and placed them on her hips creasing her white gown. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, bangs falling in front of her eyes, and she walked barefoot along the forest floor, not even bothered by the twigs and leaves that would have irritated anyone else's feet.  
>"You're the crazy one, Ramna." She shot back, "Do you really expect me to marry you?"<br>"I expect nothing! I just didn't want to be locked in that blasted prison any longer. I mean seriously who would want to marry such an uncute, immature, child like yourself?"

She gasped in disbelief at my sudden burst of insults and with a small shout of anger round house kicked me into a tree. She knows martial arts? I stared at her in confusion and curiosity.  
>"Wh-what?" She whispered. A slight tint of pink gradually appeared on her cheeks as she averted her baby blue eyes to the ground, "You're not the only martial artist in this palace…"<br>"Look," I breathed, pulling myself up out of the dirt. Her kick actually kind of hurt, "You don't want this marriage and I sure as hell don't want this marriage. So if we just stopped bickering for a moment and devised a plan to get out of this wouldn't that be better than beating me senseless? I mean, not like you can anyway. You're nothing but a small gril. I, however, am a man whose study this for survival. It's my life!"  
>She punched me in the face and I fell on my ass.<p>

"You're so full of it Ranma." She said dryly. I watched her walk away as I once again pulled myself up off the ground all the while rubbing my cheek. _She sure is an interesting catch_, I thought to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

…

"Just do it already."  
>"I can't! She will hit me!"<br>"Hit you? Ramna she doesn't hit people…"  
>"She's done it before." I snapped, instantly regretting my loss of control the moment after, "Kasumi I-"<br>"She's coming!" Nabiki gasped pushing me to the middle of the hallway and pulling Kasumi behind a pillar.  
>Completely surprised by Nabiki's assault, I fell into Akane and knocked her to the floor. She fell with an irritated scream that I failed to notice due to my enragement at Nabiki.<br>"Nabiki what the hell ar-"  
>"Ramna…" Akane interrupted voice calm but with an edge that let you know she was indeed not happy. I twisted my body around to face her so fast everything went black for a moment.<br>"A-Akane! Funny seeing you here aha, um, I actually have a q-question!" I stammered blue eyes glued to my fingers as they poked together nervously. I could actually feel the sweat drip down my face as I attempted to ask Akane if she would accompany me to my old home. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't my idea. It was King Tendo's.  
>You see, the other day I had accidentally mentioned in the presence of King Tendo that I needed to return to my cottage in the forest. I had left something very important there. So important that I'm surprised I wasn't in a panic at this moment in time…<p>

I braced myself for a hit that surprisingly never came, "A question?" She asked pulling herself up off the ground.  
>I stood for a moment, arms placed above my head for protection against her unnatural strength and when her words finally registered in my head I gawked; by now I would have been counting pretty gold stars.<br>She smiled at my reaction and continued, "Well out with it Ramna. I can't be standing here all day; Things to do, people to meet…"  
>She trailed off as I placed both hands on the back of my head, nervously playing with my black pig tail, "I, uh, your father has recommended that I ask you to accompany me on my two day trip. Well, a trip to my old home situated in the North Gate Forest that is."<br>Her arms crossed and a curious smile formed upon her lips, "Forty-eight hours away from this place? Sounds sublime, however…"  
>"However?" I questioned her, bothered by the strange glint in her dark eyes.<br>"I will only go if Master Hibiki joins us." She stated with a mischievous attitude.  
>"What? No! He will not be joining us on this trip!" I fumed, "Absolutely not."<br>"Oh, goodness Ramna. You aren't still jealous are you? It was one comment, he meant no harm." Akane teased, provoking me further.  
>I had only met the worthless swine a few nights ago at King Tendos one of many spontaneous parties and I already hate him to the core. Not because he acts so familiar with Akane, heavens no, but because he desperately needs an attitude check. The moment he was told of Akane's and my engagement he spent the rest of the night insulting me behind my back, flirting with Akane, and drinking every drop of vintage wine he could find.<br>But he couldn't just leave it at foul comments directed at me, rude innuendos toward my future bride, and wine stains all throughout the ball room and hallway, no. He had to get drunk of his ass and half way through the night challenge me to a pointless fight that I could have won with ease. Only I couldn't do anything to teach him a lesson because the moment he threw an unexpected punch in my direction and I positioned myself to block Akane had to be the heroine and come to his rescue. So the dramatic scene infamous Ryoga Hibiki created turned against me the moment Princess Akane pointed her accusing finger at me and told me not to pick fights with, and I quote, 'Poor, defenseless Ryoga'. Can you believe it? She actually had the nerve to blame ME for his ignorant actions…Unbelievable.  
>"Ha! That's gold, like I would be the least bit jealous of that fool." I scoffed.<br>"Well, none the less I will not accompany you on this trip without Master Hibiki." She is so insistent.  
>"Akane, when will you finally pull your head out of the clouds and see how awful of a person he is? He is the one responsible for starting that unnecessary scene the other night, not me!"<br>"Ramna just stop. You are not only embarrassing yourself, but now me in this childish conversation." Confused at that statement she countered with it was then that I finally noticed the few servants that had stopped what they had been doing and were watching our rather loud exchange. "My requirements stand. I will not join you until you agree to Master Hibiki coming along as well."  
>And with that, she walked away.<br>"Well genius that could have gone way better." Nabiki laughed as she and Kasumi came out from behind the pillar.  
>"What is it in that guy that's enough for her to even think of wanting to spend two days in such tight quarters with him?" I wondered out loud, "He has no charm, no good looks, and no intelligence… He is a walking disgrace to mankind!"<br>"Now Ramna I am quite sure that is not true. Master Hibiki is a fine man and I don't think it is very wise to speak so ill of him." Kasumi said in nearly a whisper. She is justifying him? Wow, she really is to kind for her own good.  
>"You're so jealous." Nabiki grinned, poking my cheek with her index finger.<br>"Stop that." I said icily, glaring at her. "And please, I'm really not the jealous type."  
>"Hm. We will see about that Ramna." And with that, Nabiki smiled and both she and Kasumi had left me in silence.<br>_What's she up to now?_

"Ramna! Move your ass; we don't have time to waste!"  
>Ryoga obnoxiously announced to me from across the court yard. I was fully prepared to go on this trip without Akane and her jerk for a friend but unfortunately, word got around from those few servants that had overheard our conversation and some baboon told King Tendo, who then proceeded to allow Akane her extra one. So here I go on this two day trip with my fiancé and the bastard whom I hate.<br>If my father could see me now…  
>"Ryoga do us all a grand favor a shut your mouth for once." I growled while mounting my steed, not in any mood whatsoever for his petty comments.<br>"Whoa, Ranma. I'm seriously beginning to question whether you actually like me or not." He claimed feigning hurt.  
>"End it you guys. I refuse to sit here and listen to you two bicker like toddlers for two days." Akane chimed in, clearly hiding a smile behind her fan.<br>I groaned in frustration. _Kill me now. _  
>"Are you four ready to go?" King Tendo asked with a smile. He simply loves the idea of Akane and I taking a trip together, however Akanes request for Ryoga put a massive damper on his wonderful plan. So in his attempt to make things work again he is sending Akane's childhood friend Moose along with us to 'Distract Ryoga'.<br>"All set, Master." Moose answered with a wide smile. He doesn't normally take trips away from the castle due to his unnatural eyes that cause him to be partially blind. But King Tendo insisted he go and who in their right mind would stand in front of a Kinglet and refuse his request! Besides, he had happily shared with me that it will be nice to get out of those large walls and explore new places, see new things, meet new people. This will be good for him, I think.  
>"That's exquisite. Be safe my children, Talos be with you all." He called to us as we departed from the castle.<br>"What are we leaving for anyway Master Ranma?" Moose had asked me.  
>"Something I need. Something I can't live without." I sighed, feeling ridiculous for leaving it behind.<br>"Sounds important." Ryoga said, looking at the horizon as if he couldn't care in the least bit.  
>"It is…" I admitted sheepishly.<br>"Did a girl give it to you?" Akane asked quietly. I looked to her and frowned. Her eyes were covered by her hair, hands clenching the horses' reins so tightly her knuckles were white, and her face was pale.  
>Turning away I replied, "No, a man I knew many years ago gave it to me."<br>"Your daddy?" Ryoga asked, making baby faces in the process.  
>"No, not my <em>Daddy<em>." I barked at him, "Look, it doesn't matter. I just need to find it… and never let it out of my sight again."  
>"What is it?" Akane asked, looking at me this time.<br>I hesitated. "A bracelet."  
>Ryoga rode up beside me and spat, "We are going on a two day journey for a bracelet? You're such a woman!"<br>"I am no such thing you damn cur! I am a man! A _man_!" I roared in furry as I punched him off his horse and he hit the ground with a loud noise.  
>"Ranma!" Akane howled, punching me and creating more pain than I'd ever felt.<br>_Pretty stars…_


End file.
